Circuits that measure a signal may need to satisfy a number of requirements. For example, a circuit may be required to provide more precise measurements at certain values and a wide range of possible measurement inputs with less precise measurements at other values. As another example, the range of precise values may be required to be adjustable. Unfortunately, known techniques for measuring a signal often cannot meet these requirements. Consequently, known techniques for measuring a signal are unsatisfactory for certain situations.